Curses vs The Truth
by Ouatforever
Summary: Au: Regina casted her curse, but it doesn't go to as she plans. She was put into the asylum with Snow and Belle. The patients there all have their false and real identities. But time does not stand still in this story unlike the original curse does.How will Emma break this curse? Read and find out.*lots of characters present*


**Disclaimer: I do not own the cast or the show Once Upon a time **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

There is a town in Maine where every storybook character came to our world. They have no memory of their past lives, or at least we think they don't. This town is very unique every resident has a new identity. One of the rare places in storybrooke that most people dont know about is the asylum. This place is located in a special place under the hospital. Only 3 residents are locked up in there. The patients names are Lacey French, Mary Margaret Blanchard, and Regina Mills. Reasons why are...

Lacey French- claims that her name is belle, dreams about living in a large castle, keeps a journal of her thoughts and dreams. She writes mostly writes the name Rumplestiltskin over and over again. Hospital states that only in her dreams this keeps happening and that she has an obsession to a fictional person

**** Has an attachment to a chipped cup that she never let's anyone see. Has a case of schizophrenia, and has memory loss

Mary Margaret Blanchard- claims her name is Snow White. Fears apples, says they will poison her again. Has an attachment to town residents David Nolan, Emma Cassidy, and Henry Cassidy.  
**** yells, screams, talks to herself. Has a case of schizophrenia

Regina Mills- locked up for murder and insanity. Threatens to pull everyone's hearts out. Says she has a vault of hearts and dark magic. Neither exist. Tried to murder patient Blanchard on numerous occasions . Claims she is the evil queen and her mother murdered her lover Daniel.

****Mother died in car crash years ago and Patient Mills never had a lover named Daniel.

Welcome to the Storybrooke Asylum.

Emma Cassidy patiently waited in the hospital waiting room for Henry. It seemed like forever waiting for his stitches to be done. Finally the boy came out of his room ready and happier than she expected.

"For someone who just hit their head in the woods, later was found unconscious, and then got stitches you seem fine" Emma teased and put her arm around him. She was glad her son was safe. Dr. Whale was explaining to Emma that Henry was on minor bed rest and if he started to feel the a lot of pain in his head to give him the pain killers. "Thanks doc." Emma said and the two walked out of the hospital. As they reached the bug Emma realized she left her keys in the hospital. "Henry, ill be right back wait here and don't move" Emma instructed her son and ran back into the hospital. She ran and turned down several halls until she got back to the waiting room "There you are" she muttered spying her keys on the table in the waiting room. She quickly went to get them but some woman picked them up and started to stare at them like she had never seen car keys before. "Uh excuse me miss, don't mean to bother you but can I have my keys back" Emma said pointing to keys in the woman's hands. The hospital patient gave them back but wouldn't stop staring at Emma.

"You" the patient whispered "you found me."

The woman had short black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wore a hospital bracelet with the name BLANCHARD, MARY MARGARET written on it. WHen Emma heard what the woman said it made her feel a little confused but when she notice the patient start to stand up and walk towards her. Emma felt a very uncomfortable because this lady just would not stop staring at her.

"Emma" the patient started, "Emma you found me".

When she said her name Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's never seen this woman before. How does she know her name? Now Emma stared to get creeped out. She noticed this Mary Margaret person starting to tear up. Thats when Emma slowly walked out of the room. "Thank you by the way" she told the woman.

"Found them?" Henry questioned as his mom got back to the car

"Yep, now lets get back home before your grandpa and your dad go crazy wondering how you are" Emma stated

"Mom, why do you look... confused and a little creeped out?" the 10 year old asked

"There was this really creepy hospital patient was staring at me and staring at my keys as if she never saw car keys before. Plus she said my name & I came back and I found her." She replied

"That's a little strange and really creepy. Oh by the way did Dr. Whale tell you he wants to see me in 3 weeks?" Henry said

"Yep and that you need lots of rest so don't go thinking I'm letting you run around town and explore the woods till your better" she ordered

~Back in the apartment~

"Dad, were back!" Emma called out, no answer "Gramps, I'm home!" Henry yelled, after that David Nolan came running downstairs and hugged them

"Henry you had me, your mom, and your dad worried sick! What were you doing in the woods anyway without any adults?" David asked

"We'll... Uh Paige, Ava, Nicholas, and I were playing hide and seek tag and I tripped over a big rock and then everything went black." Henry explained

"um... can I go upstairs and take a nap my head is still hurting?"

"Sure kid we will be down here if you need anything" Emma said calling up to him. "Uh... dad do you mind watching Henry for a little I need to go find Neal and i thought about getting some food for all of us when i get back." she asked her father

"Yea, but do i need to give him any medicine for later or..." Emma cut him off and threw a bottle of pills at him "This is for if his head still hurts when he gets up" Emma told him.

"Got it " David said. She gave her dad a hug and left the apartment. When she was outside Emma called Neal and told him that his son was fine and to go to the apartment to for dinner. After the phone call she got into the bug and drove to Granny's. The whole way there Emma could stop hearing those woman's repeating over and over again in her mind, no matter how many times Emma tried to ignore them. For some reason Emma felt like she's seen this person before. In another life maybe? Not possible. She thought.

Back in the Hospital...

The nurse's found Mary Margaret in the waiting room crying. They tried to help her and and take her back to her cell. But she tried to get out of the nurses's grip, she kicked, tried punching, and screamed.

"Please let me go. I just found my daughter let me go back to her. Please" Mary Margaret screamed with tears streaming down her face. "Please!" she screamed once more time.

"No ma'am we can't do that you need to calm down" one of the nurses told her while still trying to make her still. The people in the waiting room were staring at the scene that was happening in front of them and they were all frightened.

"No you don't understand, my daughter was hear i just saw her. Please let me find her." Mary Margaret started to screamed louder and sob more and more.

"Listen to me. YOU DONT HAVE A DAUGHTER, YOU NEVER HAVE, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN MISS BLANCHARD. RIGHT NOW!" the other nurse said while the first nurse gave her a shot to calm down. Mary Margaret felt helpless, tell will never believe her she thought. The two nurse took back Mary Margaret to her cell, where she fell asleep dreaming about her baby and her husband.


End file.
